


Off to the gallery

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: A3! Short fics [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Misumi and Miyoshi's first date





	Off to the gallery

Misumi was making triangular sandwiches for everyone after practice and Miyoshi walked in.  
Miyoshi grinned and jumped over "Sumi! Those look great. Your onigiri from this morning was delicious!"  
He leant over to kiss Misumi on the cheek.  
Misumi grinned at he did it back.  
"Kazu is a good triangle!"  
Miyoshi smiled happily at that and sat down to watch him.  
"Sumi, is there anywhere you wanted to go for our date? I dont know if you've ever been on one before so might have some ideas."  
Misumi thought while cutting the bread into triangles.  
"Nope! Anywhere Kazu likes is good."  
"Well, an art gallery near here is doing an exhibit on paintings made with maths shapes so they'll probably have some with triangles "  
Misumi smiled "I want to go! Triangles...!"  
Miyoshi signed a triangle back at him happily and went to the site to buy tickets.  
  
The day of their date came and Misumi was making onigiri in the kitchen in his normal clothes. Citron walked in and saw him.  
"Misumi making breakfast?"  
"No... I'm making a snack. I am going on a date with Kazu to the triangle gallery."  
Citron grinned "That sounds very fun for you doesn't it...Is that what you wearing?"  
Misumi nodded and continued shaping his onigiri.  
"Misumi has to look special for date with Miyoshi!" Citron took Misumi's arm and lead Misumi to his room.

  
He tried out some of his nicer outfits on Misumi but nothing really fit so he took him to Saku.  
"Sakuya! Misumi has date but doesn't have date clothes."  
Sakuya smiled at their tall member "I have some nice stuff that might fit him."  
Misumi looked at bit sad at the nice outfit that finally fit him.  
"No triangles...?"  
Sakuya thought hard then fetched Yuki. "Yuki, we need your help. Can you stitch some triangles onto this shirt?"  
Yuki looked a bit confused but shrugged and soon it was done.  
Misumi grinned at the shirt "Traingle!"  
Sakuya waved to him as he left the room in the nicer clothes. "Good luck on your date!"  
Yuki could be heard choking and saying, very loudly. "I'm sorry, date?"

  
Misumi arrived at the meeting place where Miyoshi was wearing a collared shirt with a flannel around his waist and fitted trousers. He blushed when he saw Misumi.  
"Sumi, you look really nice!"  
Misumi smiled "Citron, Sakuya and Yuki helped." Then his expression turned sad "but I didn't have time to finish our onigiri."  
Miyoshi kissed him on the lips "You're always so thoughtful, we can eat out today."  
Misumi grinned, that kiss made him feel happy. He liked being with Miyoshi like this.

  
The gallery had lots of paintings with triangles in them and because of the tickets Miyoshi bought they also got to talk to the artist who was very happy to meet Misumi who was so passionate about triangles.  
After this they went to a restaurant and Miyoshi ordered for them and got Misumi a pizza. Every time he took a slice he was excited, all over again, that it was a triangle.

  
They returned later and Misumi invited Miyoshi to his room where he made him a triangular flag with an M on it. Miyoshi took a lot of pictures while he was working and posted them on his Instagram with hearts next to every picture.  
After he finished Miyoshi leant his head on Misumi's lap and talked about the updates to the company website that he was making and Misumi listened attentively. Drawing triangles on Miyoshi's head until Miyoshi, then Misumi fell asleep. 


End file.
